Membres coneguts dels Templers Negres
Llista dels membres coneguts dels Templers Negres. M31 * [[Sigismund|'Sigismund']] - Campió de l'Emperador i primer Gran Mariscal. M32 * [[Scharn|'Scharn']] - Gran Mariscal. * [[Bohemond|'Bohemond']] - Gran Mariscal durant la Guerra de la Bèstia. * [[Clermont|'Clermont']] - Castellà durant la Guerra de la Bèstia. * Magneric - Mariscal i Dreadnought. M33 M34 M35 M36 * Sigenandus - Gran Mariscal durant la Croada Terrana. * Gervhart '- Mariscal durant la Segona Purga de Lastrati. * 'Navarre - Campió de l'Emperador. * Rynart - Campió de l'Emperador. M37 M38 M39 * [[Werhner|'Werhner']] - Marshal, Austein's heir apparent, victor of the Donian Crusade after 17 years fighting. Became Marshal of the Thangdron Crusade5 * Austein - Marshal, Instigator and commander of the Donian Crusade in the Segmentum Pacificus. Killed by Orks in 988 M.39 on Nickel V5 * Tomas - Emperor's Champion of the Donian Crusade5 * Torund - Emperor's Champion. * Gothchalcus - Castellan, commander of a fighting company in the Donian Crusade5 * Heinman - Castellan, commander of a fighting company in the Donian Crusade5 * Lazarus - Castellan, commander of a fighting company in the Donian Crusade5 M40 M41 * Helbrecht - Current Black Templars High Marshal1c ** Kordhel - High Marshal killed by a Champion of Chaos1c ** Ludoldus - previous High Marshal, instigator of the eternal Morator Crusade, commander of the Vinculus and Jerulas crusades1 * Actoan - Marshal * Ricard - Marshal, Commander of the Dimaris Crusade1c * Amalrich - Marshal, Commander of the Tiberior Crusade1c * Armante - was a Black Templars Marshal, who led the Chapter's Lastrati Crusade * Brant - Marshal, Leader of the Black Templars sent to Armageddon * Marius Amalrich - Marshal * Haeson - Marshal * Alehart - Emperor's Champion * Ansgar - Emperor's Champion * Draco - Castellan, veteran of the Vinculus Crusade. * Bethuel - Emperor's Champion of the purging of Orbital Hive 72. 6 * Horst - Emperor's Champion who Took part in the Lastrati Crusade, when it came to the aid of the Imperium world of Arthas, as it was being invaded by the forces of Nurgle. * Folkert - Castellan of the Nimbosa Crusade * Grimaldus - Reclusiarch of the Black Templars * Kul Gilad - Reclusiarch of the Black Templars8a * Haldredd - Chaplain, who took part in the Nightfire Crusade against the Tau Farsight Enclaves.16 * Augustin - Chaplain, part of the Marshal's household in the Donian Crusade5 * Leuter - Chaplain, part of the Marshal's household in the Donian Crusade5 * Mavros * Ferdinand - was a Chaplain, who take part in Marshal Armante's Lastrati Crusade when it came to the aid of the Imperium world of Arthas, when it was invaded by the forces of Nurgle. * Eckehart - Household Banner Bearer. Part of the Marshal's household in the Donian Crusade5 * Gerhart - Sword Brethren, later entombed as the Dreadnought Tankred.9 * Bachorath - Chaplain Dreadnought and later member of the Imperial Fists * Rammius - Dreadnought, close friend of Helbrecht * Emmerich Berengard - Became First Captain of the Imperial Fists * Baldarich - Deathwatch member during the War of the Beast23b * Gerlach - Dreadnought that took part in the Donorian Crusade. See also his quote26 * Bremen - Expectanten27, who after the reconquest of Barbarossa keep have gotten an Initiate rank.29 * Hermann - Sergeant, who fought on Barbarossa IV for Barbarossa keep against the Orks.28 * Frederick - Initiate, who fought on Barbarossa IV for Barbarossa keep against the Orks.28 * Theodorich - Hierophant and Reclusiarch, who fought on Barbarossa IV for Barbarossa keep against the Orks.28 * Utrecht - Neophyte, who fought on Barbarossa IV for Barbarossa keep against the Orks.28 * Siggard - Dreadnought